


your freedom for my happiness

by emmahh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahh/pseuds/emmahh
Summary: Louis, I'll give you a choice. Your freedom or his?His...





	your freedom for my happiness

Louis, I’ll give you a choice. Your freedom or his?  
His…


End file.
